The Drakonian Imperium
by Seraphic Drakonian
Summary: The Drakonian Imperium, home to trillions upon trillions, in innumerable galaxies, multiple dimensions, and the Drakonian Emperor, a man who became a Drakon, god of Dragons, and then God and Emperor of an incredible Empire. This is it's history, from the Rise and unto it's Golden Age, wrought with death, disease, war, and hope that the Imperium will one day be unending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I **DO NOT **own Stargate:SG1, Atlantis, Highlander, nor any other books, TV shows, games published from here on in, just the content in between them do I own such as Steven Reed, the Drakonian Imperium and others, otherwise I'd be rich and writing books for fun. Also, this idea came about from reading the works of VexMaster and Lucifer 00, and they do have content in here that I borrowed with permission, if you want to do the same, just ask.

FYI: This is story is not beta'd, yet. If you notice anything weird, PM me with it and I'll fix it ASAP.

Chapter 1

**Lackland Air Force Base – 2200 Hours**

**Bexar County, TX**

**21 Dec 2021**

In a room labeled broom closet of the 443rd Squadron, a sensor gathering real-time telemetry of the distance between the Earth and its moon began sounding. But with no one around to hear it, as the two Techs, tasked with this matter of National Security, were too busy groping one another in a dorm room a stone's throw away from their posts' position, the sensor went unanswered. Neither of them heard the wavering pitch of an imminent attack blare across the entire base, nor the abrupt halt of said tone, too focused upon making the other drown in pleasurable bliss where they, that when a shadow radiating evil appeared behind them, and rent their heads from their bodies, they did not notice.

Quickly, silently, and without pause for morality, did an evil spread across the whole of South Texas, Mexico, and Central America. In the aftermath of the following morning, millions had perished quietly into the night and wee hours of the morning, never to be seen or heard from again. Of course, once the world realized this horror was true; blame began bombarding even the _best _of countries. Presidents, Ambassadors, Senators, members of the House, CEO's, and all the way down to the poorest of families threw away the trust garnered from others, and what took months of planning, signing, and building, stood for nearly three centuries, was dissolved in less than 24 hours. Martial law was declared by an obscure Air Force General, a Brigadier General George C. Hammond, of Texas, who had become disgusted with the disgruntled population whose rights and freedoms he had sworn to protect. Within the next 72 hours random night strikes occurred worldwide, causing the world to lose its dependence on electric power, and Brig. Gen. Hammond, ironically enough, had been able to obtain and have dominion over Colorado, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and gained the title of Tejan, from the Republic of Texas, which had apparently seceded from the Union just after the initial strike and united the remainder of the state under the its former Constitution.

~~~~~~~ * 8 years ago * ~~~~~~~

**Boulder Peak - 0630**

**Olympic National Forest**

**SW of Boulder Lake**

**22 Dec 2013**

_Finally, some goddamn peace! No more yammering ignorant nincompoops that don't know their left from their right!_ Of course, being in the middle of the wilderness, near Boulder Peak in the Northwest corner of Washington State has that effect upon most people. Considering my time and experience around the darkest, dirtiest, and hellish places on Earth I thought I had earned some nice R&R to somewhere unreachable by the most advanced wireless technology, but only by plane, boat, and foot.

That's right; I am a former Marine and Ranger, not a SEAL. I didn't qualify for SEAL training, but Ranger School is for all branches, so I went there instead. I'm not your average Ranger either, along with knowledge I learned as a Ranger, and the Corps, I've got an unhealthy infatuation with all things science wise, including science fiction. Name any sci-fi show, and I have probably seen or own it. Of course, as a nerd, whom my team likes to call me, I'm on the strange side you see I was born with eerie green eyes, which over time became hazel with slight tinges of red around the irises. Think that is weird enough, it keeps getting better; I didn't begin my growth spurts until I turned 17, which while not bad is still horrible. I went from 5'10" to 6'4" in 8 months, then grew another five inches until I turned 21; which by that time I'd already been shot three times, once in my ass, and in each shoulder. I was born on American soil in Japan as half Japanese, a quarter Cherokee, and a quarter Hawaiian. Of course, while growing up in Japan, the Code of Bushido as well as the Samurai lifestyle has become ingrained into my personality. So when I was able to take some well-deserved R&R, I planned for it months ahead of schedule, getting all essential items, and one nonessential box of items I've wanted to take for a long time, my great great great great great grandfather's handcrafted katana, wakazashi, and my mother's heirloom Cherokee hatchet.

Surrounded by gloriously magnificent size, standing tall shouting in their unblemished beauty, "Take me if you dare, puny humans, we've withstood a thousand years of change, and you are no different" was so spectacular I almost missed an abnormally weird ship hurtling towards Elk Lake at an astounding speed, gathering flames licked at its underbelly as though it had entered orbit from an unexpected angle. _Looks like a….wait it can't be…..it's an actual Tel'tak_! _How the frak did that ship end up in this place….wait! Hold it! Wasn't there an episode dealing with multiple dimensions..._

About that time, the Tel'tak crashed into Elk Lake's beach. I hastened toward the crash site, hoping and praying that I was the first one there, and not the Air Force. Within five minutes, I had traversed the three and half klicks distance from where I originally saw the strange ship. Upon arriving at the cargo ship, now realizing it is an actual Tel'tak, I looked around for any track leading away from the ship. As luck would have the moment I turned around, an oddly dressed man seemed to come out of the tree line and hobble toward me.

Dressed in clothing eerily reminiscent of the Ch'ing Dynasty, with hints of gold thread forming into an incredible four clawed dragon, golden in nature, with Amethyst stones set for the irises around the black opal pupils glaring at me from chest height. The dragon was accented by the sky blue threading forming cumulonimbus clouds floating across a sea of royal blue hued silk, which seemed to slowly be turning a purplish color. The approaching man whom looked to be Asiatic, was grimacing every few steps whilst clutching his right side, which seemed to hold the kara kesh. Within 15 feet of where I stood, the man collapsed onto his side, clutching his ribs with both hands.

**Come here, young one, I need your help,"** said the collapsed man.

Cautiously approaching the man, I watched as his eyes glowed, hinting that he was indeed either Tok'ra or Goa'uld.

**"I am not going to hurt you, I am the Tok'ra Tenshi," **he said.

"Angel, really, that's the best you could think of huh?"

**"日本語を知っていますか?" (You speak Japanese?)**

"Hai, Tenshi-san." (Yes, Tenshi-sir")

**"I need you to help me, my host is dying, I won't do anything untoward you. I must get a message to the SGC"**

"I will do my best to get it there, Tenshi-san"

Knowing what was expected, I leaned over the host's body and lowered my head as though I was about to do the Kiss of Life, a technique used to get air into the lungs of someone who has swallowed copious amounts of water and how can't swim. I felt something jump from the host's mouth into mine, thankfully keeping my gag reflex from acting, and then pain as the symbiote Tenshi pierced the muscles of my neck and swam up to where he was supposed to be along my neck column.

Suddenly, I blacked out in pain. **My body sustained too much damage from the crash, Ryuu-chan. I will give you all my knowledge of the Tok'ra and the message to give the SGC.** With that, incredible amounts of information were "downloaded" into my brain, such as the Rise of the Goa'uld, worlds left alone or lost in time to them, the schism of the Tok'ra, just incredible things. What I wanted most was how to fix the Tel'tak, so I could hide it from the Air Force before they got here. **What are you doing, Ryu? They are the SGC! **No, this is not the home dimension of the SGC, Tenshi, it's a ruthless world where the powerful dominate the weak, and the weak use terrorism to destroy the peace so that the Jihads and wars from only decades ago keep going! At that I showed him just what I had to do as a Marine and then as a Ranger, in order to keep my country, family, and the ignorant public safe from.

**You, you, what kind of person have I blended with that would do such horrifying things upon his own people? **I showed him the 9/11 incident, the destruction of the Pentagon, the nuclear blast that hit Japan, which I had found out was a terrorist strike right after the Tsunami, just an opportune time. More acts of terrorism flowed toward him, when the pain stopped and belief that I could change things began to emanate from Tenshi. **I give you, everything, Ryu. Don't abuse it, or things you thought impossible will come to pass. Thank you for helping me...**and just like that, he was gone. The naquadah painfully entered by bloodstream, and a polypeptide protein chain was added to my DNA showing I was host to Tenshi, like Samantha Carter to Jolinar.

I mourned the passing of Tenshi, momentarily, dug a grave ironically for Hansuke, literally "helpful friend," put on the kara kesh, and entered the Tel'tak.

**Chapter 2**

As I entered the Tel'tak, I noticed that the interior had been rearranged. No longer was it just a normal cargo ship with four escape sarcophagi pods, two driving consoles, the ring room (storage area), and the engine; actual hallways branched off from the ring platform room, two escape pods had been removed for columns with power conduits flowing throughout them. The front console no longer was two spheres, but rather an exotic Goa'uld version of the Atlantean chair, complete with buttons controlling the input/output of the sublight engines, hyperdrive, shielding, weapons, beaming technology for drinks and snacks. The walls weren't a gaudy gold covered in hieroglyphs, but scrolling waves of Goa'uld, Alteran, Binary, and Japanese creating haiku's, phrases containing life's mysteries, all whilst creating a picture of an incredible representation of one face, that face that all Stargate fans around the globe know, and despise at some level.

Ba'al, the _Supreme System Lord_ Ba'al, whom was working for Anubis, that half ascended arse-wipe that just wouldn't die, no matter frakking what happened! Seems as though Ba'al had stumbled upon the Dimensional mirror, or at least another one, reversed engineered it into a Dimensional Jump Drive, destroyed the original via melting it in a sun, and kept it secret from Anubis, somehow. Even his clones didn't know of its existence, and they knew about the plan on Chronyr to go back in time and eradicate the SGC before they destroy the Goa'uld Ra, and **that** was saying something.

With my time window closing soon, I ran to the Engine room, fixed all the crystals, upgraded a few at the same time, went to the Chair, and asked for full cloaking and stealth mode. The ship seemed sentient now and complied automatically, and interpreted my need for stealth by also utilizing the phase technology so as not to turn up on any sensors on Earth or in her orbit, of seeing thermal readings, or atmospheric anomalies. Once cloaked and phased, I decided to explore my new ship and all she contained. Knowing that some of the door pads would not open to Tenshin, I pulled out some of the gear I had _borrowed _from my former bosses, knowing that they would replace it with something much better within the week. Among the gear was a code generator, which I reprogrammed not only for number sequences, but Goa'uld, Alterran, Japanese, and Binary locks just in case I ran into any trouble around this seemingly impossible ship.

Above the arches of the branching hallways names of what that area was seemed to be written in Ancient Goa'uld, like our infatuation with using Olde English for signs sometimes. Beginning from A to Z, arranged in a circular fashion, I headed towards the closest being at 5 o'clock which was labeled Armoury. Largely curious about what weaponry, armor, and experimental projects were cached in such an obvious location, I walked down the empty corridor when I came upon a wall that seemed to appear from thin air.

"Kree!"

Going through Tenshi's memories, I realize I am being asked for a password. _Crap,_ _how the frak am I supposed to know what that password is…_

Tenshi vaguely remembers changing it in a hurry, almost as though something is behind the wall. _Hmmm…..do I answer and possibly face Jaffa, Kull Warriors, or something worse? Let's go find that Beaming Technology first, get settled and then go beyond that wall._

Scouring the other labeled corridors, I found 5 tonnes of weapons grade naquadah, half a tonne of "clean" naquadria kept in air-sealed containers alone in their own corner, 150 square feet of Kull cloth, fifteen kilos of neutronium, two tons of a dark silver ore unidentified with "A?" as the label, and a massive box measuring twenty feet high, one hundred feet deep, and fifteen feet across labeled 'Dangerous.' Being overly cautious with my body, I leaned toward the box and heard a dull hum coming from the box. Going up and down the side with my ear, I realized something inside was stacked one atop the other, like blocks…._oh no, no don't tell_ _that idiot actually did that. _Sprinting back toward the Chair, I asked the ship what was stored where. In a gentle, soothing voice reports of what were where flowed onto the screen in the window, darkened by the night sky. In bold red lettering, with massive hieroglyphics, the word I feared scrolled across the screen.

**!Caution! Inert Replicator Blocks held in stasis !Caution!**

Ba'al, the _slimiest _System Lord, had gone balls to the walls bat shit insane, captured live replicators, used a modified Anti-Replicator Gun, gathered all the blocks, and put them inside the biggest cargo container he had with a stasis field, set it to constantly change frequencies, and left smugly thinking they were defeated.

_Well, if they are here, inert, and waiting, why not see if I can change their thought process to something more of my liking._

A/N: Please leave a review, after you've read this, any and all feedback is welcome, including one word responses.

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** That last thought before I cut the chapter is supposed to represent Steven's darker side, a part we will see more of as the storyline progresses.

Finding the corridor marked Asgard Beaming Technology, I strolled in expecting to find large containers sprawled out with labels, but what I did find was even more bizarre. Where a room was supposed to be, instead sat an elegant hall, shaped like the bridge room of an Asgard _O'neil_-class starship, with consoles labeled in Asgard, Goa'uld, and Binary depicting which console holds what information, does something specific, is puzzling, etc. All in all, the hall seemed to portray a side of curiosity about Ba'al that none had known about. However, as beautifully elegant and aesthetically pleasing to the eye that the hall was, I needed to concentrate on solving my issue with the inert Replicator blocks, sitting in my ship waiting to get out.

Deciding that the sequencing of coding, its nature and adaptation would be a problem, I rewrote most of the sequence. Instead of infinite replication, I set the maximum rotation of said coding to be ten generations per bug-form, and made that series of coding tertiary to the main two coding sequences before. Thus dealing with whom the Replicators would listen and obey, at all times, and whom could interact with them and how, but any orders against me would be taken as an aggressive act, keeping my control over them from ever being stolen, and that said person would be brought to me at due haste to dispense with as I please. Realizing that without any input/output device(s) to monitor, maintain, and remain the Replicator's Master, I decided to go ahead with an obscene idea.

Why not jump to an apocalyptic future? I could grab any and all valuables and or assets left from whatever doomsday occurred, and then find any data pertaining to nanotechnology, any Genesis-type projects (making an inhabitable region habitable via terraforming or the like). With those alone I could create an interface with the Replicators, remake Earth into an oasis, repopulate with the clones of Jaffa and humans I found in a large unnoticed corridor, and have a "home world" Dimension that no-one could attack.

**_My Empire could always remain untouched, and if any colonies fail, it would not be the end!_**

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_Whoa, where the frak did that thought come from? _

**_I am you, Ryu, a ….Darker side of yourself. This part of you was shunned from your conscious during your time in the Service, because you consciously didn't want to be discharged for any misconduct at all._**

_That is not possible….I banish you from my mind, for all Eternity!_

And so on went the life of Steven "Ryu" Reed, debating what to do with this new found Goa'uld Tel'tak. A few hours aboard the vessel turned into days, days stretched amazingly into a week, even still time flew around Ryu granting him fractions of the wonders aboard Ba'al's…..no, _his_ new vessel, one that required a name of her own. Historically aware of names carrying an unlucky karma, such as _Titanic_, _Prometheus_, _Odin's Chariot_, and the like were doomed to become infamous due to their creator's arrogance in thinking what was the best of their class of ship would not ever fail, nor fall to pieces at random occurrences. Yet, naming was not an instinctive part, nor a learned one either, for he had labored for many days and nights over what to name his Marine Corps issued **M40A3**, which he finally relented upon Frown simply because his Scope had a Smiley picture on the front cover, and when it came to his own customized, one-of-a-kind M40A5 with many different attachments and modifications, he had settled on the name just hours before his trip. He had named it Eagle Eye, simply for the maximum distance he could hit a target at; that being 4500 meters, done in perfect silence, written down exactly once, just to piss off the top marksmen on the range.

Leaving the name to be chosen upon at some other point in time, Ryu asked the Tel'tak to scan Earth for any and all anomalies, specifically anything non-human, naturally occurring and not, separate all items into categories easily manageable, but distinguishable from the others by certain criteria determined by the Artificial Intelligence, Atalanta as Tenshi had been fond of calling _her_.

**"Your request shall be done, as thy Will will be done, Sire!"**

"My name is Ryu, Atalanta, but if you wish to call me Sire, I would be honored to call thee friend."

**"My Lord, Ryu, it would be an honor. May I give you a viable option with what to do with the cargo in this new untainted realm?**

**"**You know of what the entirety of this ship's cargo, including in rooms barred to mine own entry?"

**"Yes, my lord Ryu. This newly upgraded Tel'tak contains various specimens of Jaffa, Human, Unas, and some Hok'tarians each with multiple variations of genetic material both male and female; precious metals, identified and not; High Priority Cargo requires authorized access."**

"Well if you are referring to the Replicators in stasis, the arsenal of weaponry within the armoury, and the Asgard cargo I know of them already. I also know what else remains, but knowing exactly where would be appreciated, would you mind synthesizing a sphere containing all access codes, a map of this ship, some minor defensive capabilities, and a cloaking button, please?"

**"Certainly, milord, that task shall be completed momentarily. Should I also include documentation of options available for our course of action, sir?"**

"Please, Atalanta, do that and I my mind shall rest easier."

Within mere seconds of the conversation ending, a small sphere measuring only a few inches in diameter and with multiple applications, some even Atalanta did not dare mention to her friend. Taking the metallic black and gold sphere covered in raised ruby covered pictogram buttons into his hand, Ryu swept through the corridors until he reached the Dimensional Drive. Setting it for an alternate dimension with a small human population after an apocalyptic event scattered them to the remotest corners of the globe, Atalanta started the Dimension Drive, ensuring nothing would be harming the ship upon arrival. With an eerily familiar sound one reminiscent of a tiny blue box, Ryu and his recently acquired one of a kind Tel'tak, carrying an invaluable cargo kept as a backup plan from System Lord Ba'al, one of the few remaining Goa'uld left in the Star Gate Dimension, disappeared from his home, planning to return from whence he came in the future once his power base was secure.

* * *

_You know what they say about plans? I haven't got one. _~ Doctor

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **_Ye desired lengthier documentation from mine own wordsmiths, hopefully thyne own appetites shall gratefully be sated by the following pieces of literature. Also, in accordance with the wishes of our esteemed networking host, the following literature was inspired by the television works of MGM, BBC, and other various production companies and by the authors Vexmaster, Lucifer 00, RickyClevinger all of whom I have obtained permission to borrow ideas from their literary works. FYI, temporal flows between each Dimension are not unilateral, meaning that a year in one could be a decade, century, or even millennia in the other_

_._

**5000 miles above Aegean Sea**

**0445 UTC**

**10 Dec 1999**

An awfully loud, unexplainable unheard sound emerged as a rounded ship of alien origin emerged from a black, midnight blue and royal red hued wormhole. No one noticed, neither on land or sea, nor in the deepest reaches of space did the emergence of such a craft, but in the reaches of space did the transport disappeared at the will of Atalanta. Some whom awoke shy of dawn's break and were astutely aware of the bare lit sky chanced upon seeing a few late meteoric strikes streaking through the barest of atmospheres, but not one were attentive to an alien ship entering the atmosphere above the Aegean Sea and remained hovering around the ruins of the Acropolis.

With the advanced computing power, coding, and technology onboard the Tel'tak, utilizing assistance from Atalanta, Ryu retrieved all knowledge, information, and databanks from across the globe. Without programmers, specialists not trained in countering hackers, nor firewalls constantly monitored or given alphanumeric algorithmic coding, Ryu and Atalanta had all that binary information in less than a few hours. In less than twenty minutes, access codes and all folders containers pertaining to wealth, terraforming projects, nuclear codes, safe bunkers, and internet access over the past few months since the nuclear war. Thus did Ryu and Atalanta retrieve the stored gems, precious metals, closely guarded secrets, and millennia old secret entrusted to the governments as each succeeding nation conquered the elder. Amongst the first coffers and bunkers to be unearthed were the Archives and Secret Catacombs of the Vatican City, the Arkenhalls of the Swiss Alps, the Salt Mines in Austria, and the unknown underground halls of the former Nazi regime catalogued as Shwarz Hallen des Todes. From journals found amongst the treasures, these words were writ:

_Bronze gauntlets rest inside an unfound pedestal inlaid in the wall bedecked in wondrous hues of sky and cloud. Lore foretells an abhorrent catastrophe which shall plunge our lands into horrific winters and poison summers…_

_Αρχαίοι__διασκορπίστηκαν__, __υπολείμματα__της__κουλτούρας__τους__είναι__λίγες__και__σποραδικές (roughly translated piece means Ancients ran to winds, relics remain hidden but scarce)_

Multiple entries writ in various languages, however some of the journals and scrolls seemed to be focused upon one focus. Atlantis, home of the Gods said the latest journals, Ancient Ones sayeth the latest scrolls, but one scroll in particular where Atalanta translated the first entry states thus, "Atlantis, our forefather's home, whence we came unto this rock, has sunk once more. Of course, Mount Pretoria's eruption initiated the sinking. May she rest peacefully resting upon the bottom of the world," ended the original personal scroll.

_-Five days, sixty thousand five hundred twelve miles, and laden with trillions in gold and priceless artifacts later-_

With the New Year approaching, Atalanta stated that our plans were ready to begin and if I had no problems, none that delayed me for more than twelve hours. Atalanta's preprogrammed course kick started the engines, hopefully over the next five days someone would be found that could raise the city of Atlantis, because if my thoughts were correct and Atalanta's estimations were accurate, the Ancients were actually alive in multiple dimensions. With the city raised, I could restart this world and revitalize it correctly. Six minutes later, Atalanta was hovering over an isolated island located on the borders of Australia and New Zealand covered in cultural amalgams denoting hints of Christianity, Polytheistic religions, and some Catholic. Strangely, the population showed no sign of degradation or radiation poisoning. Satisfied that I would remain unharmed whilst on the island, I uncloaked the ship whilst broadcasting "I mean no harm" in dozens of languages.

Donning on my custom outfit, I had remade Ba'al's signature leather duster by cutting away the sleeves and reforming the symbol on the back into a draconic wings. Underneath the duster, I wore black leather trousers with hints of gold hued bronze along the cuffs and seam lines covering the black combat boots remade courtesy of Atalanta by Kull cloth, some of the unidentified metal, bronze for the buttons, and some nanite insoles designed for infinite comfort. My shirt accenting the duster was the color of blood synthesized, by Atalanta of course, from pure silk, nanites programmed for keeping my body temperature constant no matter the weather. Putting the upgrade karakesh on, strapping a zat'niktel, and arming myself with the weapons I brought from my home, the few remaining possessions I had left, I stepped into the Rings, initiated the personal shield, and activated the Rings.

Hitting solid ground, I felt exhilarated by the fresh air. Being cooped up in a roomy, but dusty ship, I realized just how much I had missed the smell and feel of Mother Nature and her wondrous glory; the ebb and flow of the sea water hitting the shore awoke my senses to multiple people closing in on my position. Knowing that my presence might instill fear, apprehension toward my goals, and horrible condemnation amongst the religious zealots of the community, I prepared myself to be humble, courteous, and hospitable to them as a whole whilst keeping my deeper plans from their inquisitive, misguided minds.

Appearing to be lost in thought, Ryu sized up the warily approaching multitude comprised of various ethnic groups. Five behemoths of man, easily six foot seven and over two hundred and forty pounds, well built, were leading the congregation and from the way they glided towards me, I knew all five had undergone extensive training in Special Operations, whether as a unit or not I didn't care. Without my knowledge from being a Ranger, Marine, and extensive training in numerous Martial Arts these gargantuan golems would have dashed my plans into innumerable molecules; Atalanta seemed to notice their aggressive posturing and blared "**We mean you no harm; we are here to rebuild." **In the midst of this, I had been fiddling around with my karakesh like a gunslinger of old in the Wild West, waiting the opportune moment to unleash the power within whilst afterward putting up the upgraded shield ASAP. Knowing things could get ugly, my back up plan was to flatten out as Atalanta dropped the transport rings, thus ensuring that any rounds sent my way would be limited to less than three percent, which still makes the use of Goa'uld shielding much more effective. Dropping into prone also eliminated the use of any thrown object or tranquilizer darts sent downrange.

Confident in my façade, fifteen minutes passed until the group was within twenty feet of my unmoved position; diplomatic affairs, not yet my forte, the three men approaching me carrying an olive branch, a piece of parchment, an ink pen, and curiously a fold up table with four chairs made me slightly nervous. Seeing no motion of aggression coming from my person or the hovering ship, the five behemoths made a show of putting their weapons away, but we all knew that was just that, a show. At any sign of distress or danger, those weapons would be back in their hands within three hundredths of a second or less. Giving these men, the ones whose job it is to protect the leaders of their remaining community, the members itself, and destroy those bent on disrupting the peace, a signal, from my reality that allied forces used to recognize each with, that I was friendly and meant no harm. Splitting my focus between the diplomats and the behemoths, I laughed internally when all of them suddenly began coughing and relaxing even further.

_This is going to be easier than I thought, with their Special Operations unit not concerned with me, and more likely to side with me when we switch to the new world, my plans for an Intergalactic Cross-reality Imperium will soon come to fruition._

**A/N:** What started as humble beginnings has evolved into a more dominant darker subconscious of Ryu's personality. I am coming into my RL complications, hence my delayed postings, of which I humbly apologize. Plans for this story are evolving as I read more of the suggested material, but the plot lines stated before will remain the same. As always, flamers go away, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1 Jan 2000 (1 DE)**

**0645 UTC**

**Rebirth Island, Dracosis**

**Alt. Real. 1**

Negotiations with the Primogenitalis, the surviving populace of the Southern Hemisphere, had gone off without a hitch; the Council was to be ruled by him, and no others would be allowed to join without unanimous approval from all Councilors and him, the Dragon Lord. The arrangement wasn't without minor setbacks...ones that weren't that much a concern to the Dragon Lord, one being the major defender of their Isle should ever the need arise, another being any and all known technologies carried on board were to be distributed among the surviving corporations, and few that really were of any consequence that could damage or cripple his Tel'tak. Some legal loopholes were abundantly clear and intended as areas for renegotiations should they become exploited, others such as the technological one were so minute, they were easily exploitable with reasons of technological advancement being slow as it is.

The Primarchs, the Special Forces unit's new name, were now the sole protectors of His Draconic Highness, Lord of Dracosis, Protector of the Primogenitalis (and more to come), and as such were given new gear. The Primarchs were originally twenty four separate individuals gathered from across the globe, each with their own unique individual skill set, call sign, and calling card, and now had been reassigned as three teams of eight, two of which were always on duty protecting their Lord and His Council, whilst the third was to be asleep or resting…thus ensuring they were always rotating, kept alert, and had their own time. Needless to say, the Primarchs were not happy at first, especially when Ryu ordered them to get inside his ship one by one, without weapons, strip, and get measured by his Artificial Intelligence Atalanta.

**01 Jul 1DE**

**Dragon's Nest, Dracosis**

**1500 UTC**

Six months have passed, although it seems like only weeks, and I've finally united this nearly dead world's inhabitants with one another. Being declared their savior and emperor, I relocated the entire populace around the Aegean Sea, but Councilors were told to stay on Dragon's Nest, the Isle's new name, as Dracosis became the planet's new name. Each Councilor was given their own Ministry, one for each Council, thus ending up as a total of eleven Ministries. Every aspect of civilization was covered, from Agriculture to War. Of course, being the Emperor I declared the Ministry of War as my own, with the justification that as I only wished to help our world prosper faster, I could push the boundaries of our Empire further technology by hosting the Ministry contracts for societal advancement within the Warfare Ministry economic growth and innovation would be pushed further, and with no monetary crutch there would be little bickering over corporation interference. No one dared crossed me after someone attempted to sneak aboard my vessel and found out why access is limited. In fact, their body still remains hovering in the atmosphere, decaying slowly due to the freezing temperatures.

After moving the population to their new homes, I had the stockpile of bacterial, viral, and allergenic medicine open up temporarily to eradicate my people of disease, disorder, and decay. Now, for the first time in ten years, our population has begun to experience a pregnancy explosion…which will enlarge our numbers by fifty percent. The Ministries of Welfare, Agriculture, Education, and Love are expanding rapidly to meet the new generation's needs. The Ministry of Agriculture was given good land and sea on which to farm and gather crops, produce, and edible fish. The Education Ministry has been rewritten, revised, and restructured with my approval, to enhance the learning process whilst instilling values of honor, obedience, mercy, and defense. No longer would they fear violence, nor abhor it, but embrace it when necessary. War had become a core value in our civilization; it had brought humanity to their knees, but also exponentially increased their capacity for learning.

The beginning years of childhood were meant to instill family values until the age of 5, after which school was introduced. Advancement was no longer about passing, but a comprehensive working understanding of the knowledge given them. Martial arts was taught until a Mastery of it was attained, then martial weapons were given, but modern weapons, lethal weapons were incorporated in daily life. At the age of 10, children were sent to Academies of War and Science, which despite their name held courses on humanitarianism, liberal arts, and traditions. Attendances at these Academies were much like that of a boarding school, but the summer semester was no longer there; breaks consisting of two weeks every three months had been deemed an adequate compromise. Core classes were mandatory, electives were given based on aptitude tests and the child's choice, but throughout the school year, training in martial arts, hunting, survival, rescue, and officer training was given instead of the favored pastime of old. These were known as the Intramural Games, where the faculty and students have friendly competitions in the given categories. It is hoped that the Games inspired friendly competition amongst the student and adult population with special awards and incentives given to those that score best in their field.

Having handed over some of the useless information I gathered before finding the Primogenitalis, Dracosis' population had rebuilt their infrastructure within two months. The Head Architect from the Ministry of Growth, the one that controlled the planning, building, and designs, and construction of all the cityscapes, towns, metropolis, came to and began constructing the crown jewel of Dracosis, Dragon's Nest. It was to become the jewel of Dracosis, city of the Gods…although that would be an exorbitant amount of time from now.

**Six years later…..**

After combing through the designs of multiple power suit designs, from advanced to fantasy and through the experimental design flaws and capabilities, I've finally come up with my own unique armour. Deciding to keep it have it made and kept in secret, I have it crafted to match my body perfectly, and have Atalanta materialize the Cloak of Anubis, including the one way screen allowing me to see out, but grander in size, nearly seven feet in height and with a width of three feet. I also decided that once it was done, I would give the Primarchs their armour, elect a High Chairman, Jump to SG1's reality, recreate the Asgard Core onto my ship in the Odyssey's hanger, complete in detail, and Jump back…all I needed was a diversion, but that could wait for now.

It seems my study of the Hok'tars, the knowledge left in me from Tenshi, and my resolve to find a solution to eternal life paid off, at least for now. Having painstakingly tested each solution I had made on unrepentant criminals guilty of the worst crimes, I had found a way to incorporate a drug that would give me seven times the Jaffa lifespan, slowing my ageing process down enough to Jump from this reality to SG-1's reality, and back without needing to lose much in way of my distraction. I now had one hundred and forty thousand years to find a way to overcome ascension, mere eternal life, and incorporate the trillions of genetic markers needed to become the God of Dragons. The test subjects have been eliminated, to ensure no unruliness in my ship, being able to live 1400 years untouched is nothing compared to the heat and gravitational pull of a star. Mere immortality was not my goal, information gathered from the other Advanced Humans, Hok'tar, was a culmination of a varying degree of supernatural powers, some being better healing, akin to a very slow, very watered down version of Wolverine, others were grand Type V factors, such as energy manipulation, elemental powers, and more. With these genetic strains identified, I began running simulations of combining those strains together without causing harm to my future body.

My Empire required my guidance, and thus until I achieved my goal of surpassing ascension I decided to adopt the Asgard style of transferring their consciousness into multiple biological receptacles. That version of immortality was already tried and true with their race extending 30,000 years per individual, which while astounding to mere human mortals was mere moments to the discovery I'd made from groundbreaking research involving only humanity and Goa'uld genetic science. Atalanta was given control of the programming parameters, with orders for improvements to the best optimization, including that all of this was to be of the highest clearance. Another directive I gave Atalanta was to recreate said specimen with lower attributes twenty four times, with specializations in their own unique way.

Down on Dracosis, construction of Dragon's Nest was nearing completion, final measurements for the projected finalizations put the total square area around four hundred square miles. Designed to last millennia, the Jewel of Dracosis was divided into five quadrants capable of housing near a quarter billion people each, all of the quadrants are self-sustainable, relying on natural reusable resources via hydroelectric generators, solar panels, wind mills, five geothermal hotspots, and all of which were upgradeable or replaceable with more efficient models. Instead of being bulky, brutish, boring behemoths blocking beautiful, breathtaking, bright highlights of nature's wonders, each of said collectors were placed in maximum effects areas, blending in with their surroundings, or in some cases enhancing the surroundings after artistically constructed to resemble Romanesque villas. Current energy projections taken from the Energy Ministry supported the thesis that Dragon's Nest would be self-sustaining, with the geothermal vents netting approximately 1000 Megawatts (MW) each, hydroelectric generators giving a combined output of 2200 Gigawatts or 22 Terawatts in the first ten months. The solar panels all over the island added another 8000 MW (8 GW), which with the wind turbines putting in another 20 GW, totaled around 22.28 Terawatts per hour. This is fifty times more energy than the United States of America consumed in 2011, back in my reality.A

The island had gone through an extremely massive makeover, all of which was done in six years. Where once a lonely island with little than four hundred feet of elevation, surrounded by white sandy beaches, no mountainous regions, was now a massive man-made construction achievement, boasting an elevation change of 2800 feet at the highest peak. Watching the Nova publication on Machu Picchu, I advised the Growth Ministry on using a more advanced variation on this style of engineering. Machu Picchu's location is a construction engineer's nightmare. Located between two fault lines, massive angle grades to overcome, little water other than a stream, and the remote region made the construction an engineering marvel considering they had no modern tools. A granite quarry was found on site, and from there paleohydrologists have proven how the Inca overcame these problems. Using GPR, ground penetration radar, the discovery to the Inca's ingenious solution became apparent. Digging one terrace at a time, they dug down six feet, they set three layers, one over another, the highest being fertile soil, the middle being a heavily compacted mixture of clay and dirt, and the lowest layer being chips of granite unusable in the buildings. Repeatedly done for every terrace, the stability problems were negated, as well as erosion from the torrential downpours constantly rotating the region. The engineers also crafted a very precise, well thought out three degree grade amongst the granite chips nearest the spring, creating an aquifer and a minute underground stream capable of carrying 30 to 60 gallons of water a day. Given this information, the Growth Ministry had expanded upon this technique. Even I wasn't informed, which alarmed me at first, but later gave me hope that my people would learn for themselves and expand their knowledge of traditional techniques to incorporate new ones that were more effective.

**Two weeks later….**

_I've been struggling to rein my dark side in, but the more I try the less I hold onto myself. Just four days ago, I killed four of my Primarchs in an attempt to extend their lives via the Phoenix serum. Genetically, they were incapable of accepting the serum, at least in the form it is right now…more work is needed so all can accept this serum. Perhaps larval symbiote DNA would help strengthen the bonds, whilst overriding the immunity shown by these four in future cases._

The remaining twenty Primarchs have shown astounding characteristics that allow me further development in the designing of their power armor. Amongst the survivors, the Primarch Nex, has been consistently deemed their commander. As such, he was given the option of designing his own armor and that of his lieutenants. Two days ago I received detailed imaging depicting his personal armor down to the smallest degree. Standing at nearly 7 foot 9 inches, Nex is no small man, but even then he would be dwarfed against himself in the armor. His desired armor screamed, "Death to those who dare stand against me!" Abysmal black bordered by stained blood 'twas Nex's color scheme, which on top of the armor made him a sight few could behold without fear. His helmet had only two horns, curved and sharpened as a Death Daemon's would be, with a retractable visor shaped like Death's visage with an internal HUD that would rival my own. The spaulders were massive elder dragon skulls, atop which would be miniscule runes designed to seen as though written in flames, and gothic gauntlets layered atop another, with two spikes protecting the elbow, ended in massive claws carved of pure obsidian, reinforced with adamantium. The Primarch leader, Nex, was purely sadistic in nature and his armor reflected that. His Lieutenants, Wepwawet, formerly a member of Egyptian Task Force 777, and Macha, one of three women among the Primarchs, former SAS, were given the option of personalized armor. Each replied that their armor specifications and design would be better crafted by the Emperor's hand. Oh, how much fun I had! I finally decided upon a similar basis for each that would be easily identifiable amongst the Primarchs themselves.

Deciding to continue in homage to my ancestors, the Primarch standard armor was finalized as advanced samurai plate armor, each set was made to be identical but for the faceplate. Using some of the massive stockpiled materials, Atalanta and I came up with an early Hatak hull composite modified with trinium, miniscule adamantium veins, and neutronium carbon filaments. Each Primarch would have an armor set worth nearly a thousand ships, but they would be an investment well spent. Wepwawet and Macha were handed their own power armor, with a dire wolf helm containing no faceplate (the faceplate had been incorporated into the entire helm) and a dire bear's head helm identical to Wepwawet's. Their armors were each given one claw depicting their namesake's origin, with matching golden spaulders rising from the black armor trimmed with bloody sapphire. With Macha, Wepwawet, and Nex as my main three Guardians, I gave them another modified Phoenix serum, enhancing their base strength, agility, mental capacity, bone density, muscular tissues, and neural pathways by a factor of one thousand, making them equal to me in my weakest condition.

Once those three suits were constructed, the rest of the Primarchs received the basic template that Macha and Wepwawet's armor was personalized around. Constructed of the same composite, all the suits gave homage to the ancient warriors of old, protectors of the Daimyo, practitioners of Bushido, the samurai. Each Primarch had orders to give their faceplate designs to either Macha or Wepwawet within the next two days. Faceplates were as unique as the individual that designed them, with designs ranging from basic skulls to an artistic plate containing an entire passage of the book Ezekiel, chapter 25, verse 17, written in ancient Aramaic in an elaborate script around an abhorrent demon skull. Kane, the Primarch whose faceplate was the most elaborate, became my second in command, had his entire helm remolded into an eight horned daemon, remodeled armor to evoke an unnatural fear to select attenders, and an arsenal of weaponry crafted to continue that evocation. With these four Primarchs awaiting my orders, they were sent back to training in the worst conditions to maintain their awareness, martial arts superiority, weapons masteries, and await my call to Jump realities; all I needed now was my major distraction.

**Dracosis Orbit**

**Angel's Mercy (tel'tak)**

**01 Apr 112DE**

One hundred and twelve years have passed in a blink of an eye. The Primogenitalis have become the first people to wholeheartedly accept my doctrine, and with their population being so small compared to back home, they have gone beyond my expectations. Where once was only ten thousand, now stood 815,000 people following their ancestor's footsteps. Breakthroughs in medicine, science, agriculture, business, and weaponry nearly two hundred years ahead of my home reality assured me of their usefulness. Atalanta kept me apprised of the technical aspects behind these breakthroughs, as well as an intimate knowledge, in order to culminate and expand upon these breakthroughs whilst preparing the Fleet. Heavily monitored, tightly controlled cloning was instituted shortly on livestock for continued growth amongst the population, as well as repopulating most species that had been forced to extinction due to the nuclear fallout. Starvation would be not seen here, at the center of my Empire, on Dracosis, and neither would poverty, disease, or death, but that's far from being conquered, at least for those worthy enough to receive immortality.

Space travel had been made a possibility 75 years ago, primitive to Goa'uld, more so to the Asgard, but achieved nonetheless. Vessels similar to NASA's _Intrepid, Discovery, _and _Atlantis_ were ground zero for our space program, advancements were discovered, some based off the designs of _Angel's Mercy. _Those designs were never put into testing stages, because I claimed them as mine. After that, a capitol class ship emerged from the Dracosis shipyards. Measuring 2200 meters long, 300 meters across at the widest point, and just shy of 100 meters high at it's highest, designed in the form of a ōdachi, an _Athena_ heavy capital class warship, painted matte black, capable of being outfitted with the latest weapons technology once production kicked into full swing, escaped Dracosis atmosphere. Powered by twenty of the latest generators pumping power equivalent of two early naqahdah generators, life support systems were very basic, artificial gravity was powered by a massive rotating core situated at the absolute center of the heavy cruiser. The hull was the latest in ablative, easily manufactured armor composed of carbon fiber thread strengthened by a relatively new element common known as mithril, due to the incredible light weight but being near invincible when tested in outer atmospheric conditions. With a hull density of twenty feet, nothing in the neighboring systems would harm the _Athena. _

Within three weeks of _Athena_'s launch, weapon systems were added on. Whilst Asgard used beam weapons, Goa'uld kept plasma technology, and the Tau'ri began with projectiles, the Primogenitalis developed hypersonic rail technology for point defense, frontal assault weapons derived from primitive beam weaponry, and a massive weapons system that remained untested due to lethal effects when discharged within Dracosis' atmosphere. Figures from the R&D department of the War Ministry gave an estimated damage output from the frontal assault weapons of roughly 200 MW, with the point defense weapons discharging 1.25 MW each. Primitive shielding was also installed, powered by ionic generators producing a total of 300 MW. Being a force field based off of frequency oscillation, two shields were brought on line, each oscillating in different frequencies, thus keeping objects traveling at high or low velocities from impacting the hull. Pulse drive engines gave the _Athena_ an estimated speed of 10,000 Km per second, a small slipspace drive had been developed propelling the vessel to 75% of light speed, allowing the _Athena_ to Jump from Dracosis to Mars in less than 17 hours.

Colonization plans for Luna, Mars, Ganymede, Titan, Io, and Calisto were underway with the _Athena_ class capitol ships being produced five at a time. Other than the original _Athena**, **_the five awaiting completion were geared more for science and exploration. Sensor ratings went from military standards of 50 to an increased in-depth rating of 400, allowing the readings to receive atmospheric anomalies, advanced life forms, planet composition, thriving ecosystems, and markers of ancient or prior civilizations. Of course, five identical clones of those willing to partake in expanding the Empire were put on each _Athena_-class when they were completed. These sparsely armed versions of the _Athena_ were renamed as _Gaia_, the Goddess of Life, to commemorate their sole usage as colony ships. Each _Gaia_ had been given enough raw materials to build an outpost in geosynchronous orbit while the Genesis device was launched into the planet's atmosphere, once the scans came back negative for life, ancient civilizations, or advanced technology (inert or active). Each colony specialized towards certain aspects of the Empire, just as Dracosis was to be the Jewel, Mars and Titan were geared for military operations, Io and Ganymede were to be agricultural worlds, Calisto being the furthest away geared towards scientific study of the Outer planets, leaving Luna to become a defensive fortress for Dracosis. Of course, with these projects the usage of credits became a major part of the Empire.

Despite the original mandate of no physical representation or keeping of currency among the populace, the introduction of a credit system was founded nearly twenty-five years after Dragon's Nest was completed. Even with the population explosion, the High Council of Ministers, with my blessing had set mandates of population guidelines to ensure Dracosis remained an iridescent aquamarine emerald, the Jewel of my empire. Overpopulation of planetary systems would never be a problem in my Empire, not while these mandates stayed in effect. In fact, before I'd leave this somewhat barren reality, that number would have another 6 zeroes, and that would exponentially increase with each return visit to Dracosis. Of course, that's spoilers, and those are not allowed my friends, sorry.

**25 Dec 250DE**

Being so lonely these past two and a half centuries has made me aware of how much I miss constant with friends, close or distant. Although the positive side to having this patience has been the culmination of nearly five thousand classes of ships in the fleet of two hundred and fifty thousand manned ships, with nearly five times as many unmanned vessels. An exhilarating discovery after the Fleet's construction, was that of artificial intelligence, quantam computing, and nanotechnology. The problems I had for controlling the Replicators without an interface, neural or manual, as well as finishing their coding had been solved. TechMin, an independent company with major ties to the Ministries of Resource and War, had been conacted with designs for billions of nanites containing that specific coding. Within three days, I had unleashed the Replicators into this reality and I would be their only master. Reports of my Imperium flooded my spare time. The Imperium now had seven billion two hundred ninety million people scattered across fifteen planets. Three worlds were now considered Forge Worlds; Mars, (near Dracosis), Titan (outside the Belt), and Ragnarok, located in near three major colonies within ten lightyears of Dracosis. The Asteroid Belt was off-limits for mining or colonization, but I had four defense station octagonaly shaped roughly five miles wide, two miles deep, stationed cardinally within the Asteroid Belt. Each Defender contained shields, weapons, and hulls equivalent to twelve _Zeus_-class warships, the pinnacle of the Imperial Fleet, but they also retained the ability to cloak themselves, thus keeping the appearance that the Belt was not yet inhabited.

With the introduction of varied warships, _Athena_'s were now classified as Light Capital Class ships, but with nearly ten times the fire power, twenty times the shields, ten times more power output per generator, and containing a compliment of 2000 _Artemis_-class fighters, 500 _Apollos_, 125 _Ares _Bombers, 4000 _Empusa_, and 10 _Shadowstar_ probes. Another warship design classified as the _Posideon_, also in the Light Capital Class, was mainly the same in shields and power, but the weapons were recorded to output between 6 to 12 GigaWatts. Medium Capital Class warships were very different in their roles. The support role, with three types of shields, inner, close to the hull, medial, extending 300 meters from the hull, and an outer shield capable of extending another 600 meters out, was powered by nine neutrino generators, each with an output of 4000 Gigawatts, and 3 ionic generators adding another 500 Gigawatts of power for the weapons and other minor systems. Hammer shaped near the front and resembling a warhammer from below, the bridge was located 200 meters fore of the engines. Nearly 5 kilometers in length, the Curetes was the largest of it's class, dwarfing the _Hades_ class by nearly 2 kilometers. Of course, being a major target just on size alone, the compliment of unmanned fighters were double the _Athena_'s, with double the specs (simply named _Mk II)_.

To balance this massive defensive warship, the _Hades_, was designed to even out the loss of firepower. Ironically, one of the aerospace architechts thought a flying scythe, fantasy-style, would be an awesome basis for a ship that distributes death, and of course, it stuck. Being shaped as it was, weapons placement was the easiest thing in the world. Two forward beam weapons, six ionic plasma repeaters (IPRs), and ten directional blast cannons were set one the nose of the ship, side-by-side atop each other. Port and starboard, two hundred point defense lasers (PDLs), 45 double barrel plasma turrets (DPTs), 100 triple barrel hypersonic railguns (THRs) defended each side of the _Hades_ as anti-fighter defenses. With the same generator system, configured for weaponry, used in the _Curetes_, the _Hades_ watships had a quarter of the _Curetes_ fighter compliment. However the _Hades_ contained two bridges, one internally, just aft of the hook section, and another external nearly the same distance from the engines as the _Curetes_. Nearly 3 kilometers in length, coming to an actual point at the foremost distance from the engine block, the _Hades_ lived up to it's name. Both of these ships were the backbone of the Imperial Fleet, but the real firepower junkies were considered highly classified and limited in number.

The Heavy Class Capital warships were geared for a single purpose, destruction. The least destructive classified as the _Thanatos Destroyer_. Measuring 8 Kilometers in length, nearly 1.5 kilometers wide, and 750 meters high, and chevron shaped the _Thanatos_ was the smallest of the three. Containing three Massive Accelerator Cannons (MACs), 15 beam weapons, another theoretical weapon, nearly 15000 _Mark III_ fighters, numerous IRLs, DPTs, PDLs, THRs, the _Thanatos_ had more than 500 Terrawatts of firepower. Of course, with firepower that high, the shields could take more than 3 times that amount of firepower, easily. Being the smallest of the class, the _Prometheus_ _Destroyer_ was the next largest in sheer size. Coming to nearly 10 Kilometers long, the _Prometheus _was the only other warship besides my Mothership, that had not been based on any weapon. The _Prometheus_ had twice the firepower but only the same shielding power as it's little brother, this was the backbone of the Imperial Fleet. The _Zeus_, of which there were only 72, were the largest of the three. The specifications of the _Zeus_ were massive; 35 Kilometers in length, 10 Kilometers wide, and nearly half as tall, shaped like a massive arrowhead. Deceptively beautiful, the _Zeus_-class had no visible weapons and wasn't painted black like the rest of the fleet, all the weapons were hidden inside the outer hull. All the weapons were covered by retractable sheets of hull armor nearly one hundred meters deep, that revealed their prizes within one tenth of a second. Given it's sheer size, the engines was unable to accelerate past 50,000 km/s, but having three different propulsion systems countered that problem. Using the warp drive or the slipspace drive, the _Zeus_ could either use Warp speed or Jump through slipspace to it's destination at speeds hundreds of thousands of km/s faster, releasing the originally slow turtle into the Void as a visious shark.

The largest Imperial vessels, not under my command, were so massive, the Fleet called them _Titan_, each had been mistaken multiple times as a cybertronic planetoid. Constructed as a massive sphere, these eight behemoths were each the size of Dracosis, and composed of an incredibly dense material commonly known as Obsidian Diamond. This material was found in minute veins, giving out roughly two hundred pounds of this element, in two million Asteroids mined in the Belt so far, but was seemingly abundant on Jupiter and Saturn. In fact, all eight _Titan_s used less a tenth of the element from either planet. Being one of few superheavy metals naturally occurring, this discovery was limited to the High Council, the Replicators, and I. Building each _Titan_ required 10 years of construction, but with the number of Replicators at my disposal, all eight had been constructed simultaneously. Capable of housing an eighth of the fleet easily, more than twenty billion lifeforms, other than Replicators, and needing only Replicators from the Trek universe to stop rationing, the _Titan_ was a mobile colony and fortress in one. Having shields fifty times equivalent of all the ships housed inside, a hull thickness one hundred times that of the _Zeus_, and all the firepower of the ships it was holding, the _Titan_ truly was the titan amongst the Imperial Fleet. Of course, having nearly no firepower it was jokingly called the supercarrier of the Fleet until Nex nearly broke the idiot's neck. From then on, no jokes were made, and a religious reverence of my power was started. Nex, Macha, Wepwawet, and Kane were featured of course, but not as a God like I, but more as Immortal Guardians.

The mothership was still under construction, and would remain so for the next two hundred years. It would never remain in that initial form, for the sands of Time would constantly urge me to rebuild it until even the Ascended, Q, or Gods could pose a threat to it. That goal was a long way off, and in the next few months, the Tel'tak would be able to fit inside of the minor mothership being constructed on Luna's darkside.

A/N: RL has been a b*&^% but hopefully it will lighten up soon. PM me for any suggestions, and as always R&R. Read and Review please.


End file.
